


Ungodly Hour

by Suganeedsanap



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Bartender Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cock Slut Im Jaebum, Cumplay, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Felching, Halloween, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Incubus bambam, Jinyoung with a demon tail because I say so, Large Cock, M/M, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mirror Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Tail Sex, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), incubus jinyoung, post breakup sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganeedsanap/pseuds/Suganeedsanap
Summary: "I don't do small talk. I didn't come out tonight for small talk or a boyfriend. I need a hole to fuck, and I bet yours would fit so nice around my cock. Wanna find out?" (or Jaebum gets fucked out by two incubi on Halloween night.)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Ungodly Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Halloween anymore, but If I could change the world I'd make Halloween every single day (and also have world peace.) I have not dropped any writing here in a long time, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to birb nation for being so encouraging and to disenchanteddreamers on Tumblr for beta reading.

Jaebum was not feeling up to Halloween. Not this year. He watched his phone screen as he laid in his bed, his pet cat sitting on his stomach. Social media was flaring up with costume thirst pics, event requests, stories of people crafting, all he could do was scroll in apathy. The black cat kneaded his stomach, meowing softly as Jaebum’s hand pet the cat's head lightly. His thumb stopped mid-scroll. There was a photo of his recent ex, the familiar toothy smile, the fluffy brown locks. Jaebum felt a weird sting in his stomach as he gazed at the photo. A handsome, muscular man held him from behind with a shy smile. The two had matching pumpkin face paint on their cheeks. The description was “ Happy Halloween!” followed by pumpkin and heart emojis. He bored into the phone, eyes glued to the screen. Mark was going out with him, taking pictures with him. It wasn't even a week since they split. A sour taste permeated on his tongue. He got up, and the cat hopped off the bed. The cat purred and followed Jaebum as he headed straight for the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt, stale from three days of sweat, tears, and stains from takeout. It was just a quick hop in the shower, scrubbing himself of dirt and grime before he's back in his room. He knew he had to get out, being shut in for seven days was taking its toll. Every little thing began to bother him, and he couldn't handle the feeling of being hopeless. So he got dressed, fed his cats, and grabbed his keys. As he headed for the door, he looked back at the idle phone on his bed one last time before he left his room. He couldn’t stand looking at his phone anymore.   
  


Jaebum walked up to the bar he frequented every Friday night, luckily this time Halloween fell on a Friday. As he walked in, purple LED lights stung his eyes, the smell of dry ice and alcohol filled his nose. There were cheap cardstock glitter bats stuck to the windows and faux cobwebs on the chairs. A haphazard attempt at being festive. Patrons dressed in generic "sexy" outfits and danced with strangers. People with things to do and people to see. Everyone, chatting about what was the next stop for the evening. It was obvious that this was the pregame start, the night hadn't begun. Jaebum observed the bar, taking in everything with curious eyes. If he wasn't in a funk, he knew he'd be along with everyone else in the festivities. His gaze fell on a group of rowdy frat boys yelling at a young man. The group was loud enough to be heard throughout the bar, but it wasn't an altercation but more of a boisterous conversation.

The young man looked around Jaebum's age, with long legs and plump lips. Jaebum found his gaze stuck to his figure. He was holding a drink, taking a long sip as the frat boys were telling him the story of a recent party where they all hooked up, each guy hyping up the one before them, describing their sexual excursions. While the man listening looked amused and interested, Jaebum rolled his eyes at the banter. He was slightly jealous, he couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him. Mark wasn't interested in that kind of attention since august, Jaebum respecting his feelings and resorting to heavy petting and kissing. Not that it mattered anymore. The young man's eyes met his, and embarrassment crept all over Jaebum. He averted his eyes and made his way swiftly to the bar. Taking himself down to his favorite seat, he slid into the last seat near the bathrooms. Jaebum sat on the plush stool and he hailed the bartender, giving him a wry smile.

The bartender walked over, a handsome man with a slender frame and an ass that kept eyes distracted. He leaned forward on the bar, giving Jaebum a nod and a smile. "Hello, Jaebum. The usual?" He said. "Yeah, thanks Jinyoung." Jaebum nodded, feeling himself get comfortable in the seat as he fumbled with a flimsy coaster. Jinyoung made his drink, noticing Jaebum's sad expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Jinyoung asked, stirring the drink with a metal spoon. "You seem gloomy. Got plans tonight?" Jinyoung handed him his favorite drink, a gin and tonic with triple sec. He took a sip and leaned back, Jaebum shaking his head at the question. 

"You're not doing anything with Youngjae?" the bartender asks, cleaning some glasses as he casually talks to Jaebum. He was a regular, Jinyoung was used to chatting it up with Jaebum. He would usually come in the bar with an upbeat mood, sharing pictures of his cats or to talk about his boyfriend Mark. He loved to listen to Jaebum and getting lost in his stories. Jinyoung, not the type to turn down a steady line of tips, was always there to listen and offer advice. He didn't mind the eye candy Jaebum provided either. 

"Youngjae decided to go to a pumpkin patch with his new partner," Jaebum said, taking a sip. "I didn't feel like being a third wheel."

"Oh? so.. what about Mark? go ahead and bring him with you guys. " Jinyoung asked, wiping down a glass carefully. Jaebum lets the question sink under his skin, leaving a sharp but short pain in his chest. He sighs. "That's- we're not seeing each other anymore." 

Jinyoung stops cleaning the glass in his hand, his eyebrows rising as he begins making another drink. "That's unfortunate. " Jinyoung says, sliding the finished drink to Jaebum. He waves his hand when he begins to protest. "Ah, please Jaebummie. It's on me. What happened there, you guys were doing so well. I thought your anniversary was last week?"

It very much was last week. "Yeah, it was. Remember how I told you Mark started going to the gym a couple of months ago? I thought at first it was weird since he was such a homebody, but I still supported it. He even got a trainer and everything. Anyway, I decided to surprise him last week, the day before our anniversary, with his favorite chocolates and dinner. I went to his apartment." He takes another long sip. Jinyoung crossed his arms, listening to every word.

" I opened the door and found him with his trainer under him while he was doing sit-ups. Kissing." Jaebum twitches slightly at the memory. Mark not turning his head at the opening of the door, was so enamored with the fit brunette under him to even glance at Jaebum. It took a few moments but when Mark finally looked at the door, tumbling off his trainer, Jaebum had seen enough. Dropping his gifts on the floor and walking out the door. Mark hadn't contacted him since and Jaebum didn't feel the need to contact him.

Jinyoung gave him a concerned gaze and Jaebum rolled his eyes, finishing the first drink and going on to the next one. He wasn't going to force anyone to be with him, no matter how much it hurt. " It's fine, it's- I'm not thinking about him. It's probably for the best. " 

Before Jinyoung could answer, another patron grabbed his attention, losing his chance to give some form of reassuring words. He gives Jaebum an apologetic smile before walking away. Jaebum looks back into the bar at the people, multiple patrons heading out and getting ready to get into some trouble for the night. The frat boys said goodbye to the attractive male from earlier, the male giving them good luck with the ladies for the night in the form of a thumbs up. They howl loudly as they leave the bar and Jaebum scoffs, the alcohol turning his annoyance into amusement. The man turns his head and once again their eyes meet. He's dressed in a black v neck shirt and leather pants. A red velvet choker wraps around his neck, his black hair gelled up to reveal a clean, crisp undercut. He kept staring at Jaebum, a lump growing in his throat as the attractive man made his way towards the bar.

Jaebum can't help the way his eyes take in the man, he walks towards the bar as if he had nothing to worry about, people's eyes glued to him, a permanent smirk on his face as he sits at the bar. His nails were short and sharp, painted a glossy black. He gracefully sat on the center stool and Jaebum looked away, scowling himself. He probably looked like a creep, drooling like a fool over a stranger.

He began taking a sip of his next drink, trying his hardest to avert his eyes off the attractive man three seats down. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander to his ex once again. What was it that made Mark not want him anymore? Was he too relaxed, was it his three cats? Nah, it couldn't be. He looked down at his stomach and touched it with care. What if it was how he looked? Jaebum was healthy for the most part, but he wasn't gonna give up his morning chocolate croissant for anyone. 

He heard a soft laugh and turned his head, seeing the man quickly retract his gaze. He was speaking to Jinyoung about something, Jinyoung placing a tequila sunrise in front of him. The two seemed lost in quiet conversation, eyes glued to each other's words. Jaebum noticed the bright ruby red stud earring he wore, along with the light makeup that heightened his beauty. When he was examining the man, it felt as if forgot anything else existed, all he wanted was to look at him. Drink up every curve and move he made. Jaebum was drawn to his beauty, feeling himself become more and more enamored with each passing moment. It was probably the loneliness or the alcohol, but when he watched those round lips all he wanted to know was how they would feel against his own.

Clack.

Jaebum jumped, Jinyoung slid a tequila sunrise towards him. "It's from the cute guy you've been eyeing for the last hour," Jinyoung said with a wink. "Jaebummie-ah, let's be honest. Mark's probably not thinking about you right now, and if he is, he doesn't deserve to. It's fucking Halloween and you're moping about? Go live a little! Have some fun. You never know when it's the last time you'll ever get to."

Jaebum looks down at the glass and then up at Jinyoung. The words were heard but Jaebum's thoughts were shifting focus. It was already too late. Jaebum grabbed his drink, slipped off the stool, and made his way to the mysterious man. The bar was just about cleared, a few last people leaving for the night. Jaebum had a chance alone with him, if only for a few moments.

His nerves start to prickle, a little hesitant to talk to anyone new. Jaebum watches as the guy gazed at the screen above him, uninterested in the horror movie playing. He sipped his drink slowly, suddenly feeling eyes on him. When Jaebum cleared his throat, the young man turned his head. He bit his lip and eyed Jaebum.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or take a seat? Choose quickly." The man said with a playful smirk. Jaebum felt a hot flush over his cheeks at the blunt comment, but he sat on the neighboring stool, the two of them facing each other. One with curiosity and the other with desire.

  
The staring contest wasn't intense but more like a silent conversation. Mystery man checked out Jaebum with an intense gaze, taking everything in for as long as he could. It left a warm and burning sensation in the pit of Jaebum's stomach. He couldn't recall when someone looked at him with so much intensity as if he was the only one in the room, like a piece of meat.

"Name?" When the man spoke, it made Jaebum shiver, stammering over his words. His voice was light but had a playful air. "Ah ah ha– Jaebum." He said as he took a sip, the sting of tequila and orange juice washing over his mouth. A soft chuckle left the other man's lips. "Kunpimook. You can call me Bambam." 

What a weird nickname, Jaebum snorted softly placing his drink on the bar. "Where'd you pick that one out ?" he asked with a soft laugh, running a hand through his long locks of hair. Bam looked over and found his eyes stuck to the bare neck revealed. Jaebum froze and looked over at Bam. Bam's eyes quickly focused on the drink in front of him. Bambam picked it up and shot it back. " I didn't pick it, it just kind of happened, haha. Where'd you pick your name?" Bambam's voice was curt yet soft, his chin resting in his hand as he watched Jaebum with a playful smile. Jaebum didn't have an answer, instead, he decided to respond with an awkward laugh.

Jaebum could feel the alcohol creep into his bloodstream and give him a jolt of courage. Mark was in the back of his mind, slowly moment by moment becoming a fuzzy afterthought. Mark didn't care. He wasn't thinking about him, so why the hell should he? He found his hand reaching out, fingers tracing idly down Bambam's chest. Jaebum bit his lip shyly, taking another shot at conversation. "You look handsome tonight...Do you always look this good or is this just for Halloween?" 

Bam scoffs, taking Jaebum's hand into his fingers, interlocking as he grins. His pearly white teeth catch Jaebum's eyes, and he suddenly feels the warmth deep in his stomach growing, his face flushed as Bambam's eyes bored into his. Bam leans into Jaebum's ear, his voice getting low as Jaebum watches a group of patrons enter. The tension between them is thick and Jaebum can't think about anything else but kissing Bambam's soft lips.

"Jaebum," He whispers, his tongue leaving his mouth to lick up the curve of his ear." I don't do small talk. I didn't come out tonight for small talk or a boyfriend. I need a hole to fuck, and I bet yours would fit so nice around my cock. Wanna find out?"

Words escaped Jaebum, he opened his mouth to say something but he was so overwhelmed from how bold Bambam was. The question was enough alone to have his ass clenching to nothing, wanting Bam to make good on his words.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure I can do that."

Bam pulled back and smiles. He takes the drink Jaebum was nursing, throws it back, and stands up. He slipped off his leather jacket and tosses it on the bar. "Bathroom. Hurry up." Bambam was on the move. He exchanged a glance with Jinyoung, smirking as he walked into the bathroom. Jaebum stood up loudly, his stool screeching against the floor as he followed Bambam, stopping halfway. Small pangs of guilt started to build in his chest, he was hesitating. Jinyoung cleared his throat, catching Jaebum's attention. The bartender crossed his arms, a smirk growing on his face.

"Don't freeze up, baby boy," Jinyoung says. "I'll gladly fuck him if you're getting cold feet."

Jaebum's face grows a deeper shade of red at the sudden pet name, looking away from Jinyoung. His feet impulsively lead him to the bathroom. Jaebum pushed the bathroom door open and took a deep breath. He had never done something like this– follow a hot guy into a public bathroom to get his guts rearranged. He blamed it on the drinks, but he wanted him. Bam leaned against a stall, his eyes staring as jaebum with a bored expression. 

"Don't make me wait or it's not gonna end well for you." He walks up to Jaebum, grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging him into the largest stall. 

" I want this to be fun for both of us, Jaebummie," Bam whispered. "It's way more satisfying if we both enjoy ourselves." There was a sound of the door closing, a click of the lock snapping in place. If Jaebum's brain wasn't in a haze he'd question how that happened– but his eyes are currently trapped on the way Bam's ass looks so delicious in leather. Bam releases him, pushing him roughly till he's tripping behind himself, stumbling, and sitting on the toilet. Bam lifts his hand, the stall door slamming shut immediately. There's a large creak, and the door moves. It stretches and stretches until it's a solid metal wall. Before Jaebum can react or say a word, Bam is crawling into his lap, hands playing with his long black hair. 

"You're a cute one, aren't you? Flustered and deprived under me." Bam leaned into Jaebum's face and purrs softly. 

The warm plush lips press against Jaebum's and a harsh hot wave washes over him. He can't control himself. The haze gets worse and his hands are on Bam's hips, traveling up and down his sides. He replies into the kiss, attempting to take over. Jaebum's jaw rolls and he deepens the kiss, pulling Bam closer. He needed him, needed to feel his skin against his. The heat in his body was unbearable and suddenly he hated the idea of clothes. 

He took his shirt off before reaching for Bam's, bunching the fabric stuck from his belt up as they pursue the kiss. The man in his lap smirks, pushing Jaebum's arms away from his body and rolling his hips against him. He gently took a hold of Jaebum's neck. His tongue darted out as he admired the bare flesh of his neck. He licked his collarbone and over his hand. Then he licked at his adam's apple slowly, but thoroughly. Jaebum gasped, a quick shiver tingling his spine. His cock was fully hard and straining against his pants. Bambam continues having his fun, his tongue trailing to the side of his neck. He sucks lightly at first, letting his tongue enjoy the salty taste of Jaebum's flesh, suckling as the grip in his hair gets tighter. Jaebum pants, his hips bucking gently into the stranger, their hips rolling into each other slowly and roughly. Bam leaves a hickey, pulling back to admire his work. The dark maroon mark made Bam hum happily, Jaebum whine desperately for more. He gets up, hands leaving Jaebum's body as he looks into the hazy gaze the male is giving him and snaps his finger. Jaebum is trying his hardest to stay coherent, but he's too busy wanting to know how Bam's skin feels against his lips. How his hands would feel holding and gripping him. 

He blinks once, twice and suddenly the stall feels colder. His eyes shoot open, and he's looking at Bam, stark naked. Jaebum sat on the toilet seat in awe and shock, looking down to reveal that he was also naked. Where the hell did his clothes go? and why did Bambam have horns now? Long crimson horns protrude from his forehead. They curved backward, steam softly wafting off of them. He found himself breaking through the haze, if only for a moment, and looking at the horns with wide eyes. His cock twitched violently at the sight. Jaebum attempted to get up, but the demon had other plans. 

"Oh no, no no," Bam murmured, pushing Jaebum down onto the toilet seat again. "The fun is just starting. Where are you going, baby? Never fucked an Incubus before? " Bam leaned in once more, kissing Jaebum's lips deeply, sensually. It was enough to let Jaebum sink into the haze deeper, Bam's tongue licking at his bottom lip for entrance as he sits on Jaebum's lap again. Their tongues connected, lapping at each other in desperation. Jaebum tasted tequila and fruit, hands instantly grabbing for Bam's soft ass. Bam grinds against him again, his cock pressing against Jaebum's stomach. Jaebum moaned into the kiss softly, pulling Bam closer. He felt Bam's dick rubbing against him more. This was good, Bam thought. Jaebum wasn't asking any questions and he was right where the incubus wanted him.

There was always some sap who needed a good lay and he was feeling weak, so he did what any Incubus would do. Fuck someone until he felt brand new. This was all he needed, someone to toy with for a night. Bam was excited to break Jaebum.

He let Jaebum have his fun, exploring his mouth and taking the lead but it was short-lived. Bam was bored with kisses, he was ready for something more exciting. He pulled away, sighing as his eyes glanced briefly at Jaebum's dry lips. He scooted off, stretching his arms as his half-hard cock twitched. Jaebum's eyes fluttered as he looks at Bam's toned stomach. For someone so slender he didn't think he looked so chiseled underneath. Jaebum searched further down and stopped at Bam's cock. Feeling his massive cock and seeing it were two different things. It was indeed bigger than his cock which barely fit in his hand. The erection twitched against Bam's thigh, eight inches just waiting to rail Jaebum. Jaebum wondered how it would feel inside, deep and pulsing into him and a large whine left his mouth. He squirms in his seat, the thought growing as Bam's eyes glow a deep red.

"So... you're just gonna stare at it?" The demon asks Jaebum. He looks up at Bam, his mouth watering. Bambam was very impatient, walking over to Jaebum and grabbing a fistful of his hair. Bam tugs the hair lightly, one hand on his cock and the other tangled in Jaebum's hair. He brings him to his knees, rubbing his leaking head over Jaebum's lips. The pre glistened on his lips, and when Bam's cock made a connection to Jaebum's lips he can't control how easy it is to let his jaw relax, mouth wide open and willing for Bam's cock in his mouth. He smirked at how quickly Jaebum was ready for his dick, but he wanted the lonely boy to do the work himself.

"Go on," Bam cooed, lifting Jaebum's chin so their eyes met. "Suck it. Suck it like it's yours."

He doesn't hesitate, taking Bam's head into his mouth. Jaebum sucks on just the tip, his tongue licking at Bam's slit as he tasted the last remnants of precum he had left. It was sweeter than what he was used to, and spicy– like cinnamon candy. One hand eagerly grabs for the cock's base as Jaebum gently sinks his mouth further, coming back up just as fast. He releases the hardening cock from his mouth, licking the underside slowly, his tongue drags along a vein. Nostrils become filled with the warm musk coming off of Bam and it unlocks something inside him. Jaebum's vision is blurry, but all he can focus on is the dick in his mouth. He just really wanted that dick in his throat at that moment. 

He licked the sides, his tongue running against the flesh eager to have Bam's dick wet and shiny with his spit. One hand grips the bottom of the cock, twisting and stroking up the length slowly as he gave Bam's balls attention. He opened his mouth wider, letting one drop in his mouth as he licked and sucked the jewels underneath, Bam humming softly. It was sloppy, he's had better blow jobs, but for what he lacked in technique, he made up for it in eagerness. Bam bit his lip as Jaebum sucked and licked them more, his cock twitching into Jaebum's grip. Jaebum's tongue leaves his balls and trails back to Bam's dick. He releases his hand and sinks his pretty lips the length of the fat cock. He's able to comfortably take more than half of Bam's dick in his mouth, and in turn, Bam is impressed. Jaebum's eyes are glued to Bam's as he sinks lower. The unusual taste makes Jaebum giggle around the cock and he sucks more and more, bobbing his head on Bam's sweet cock. Jaebum's hands are on his knees, wide eyes up at the demon as he sucks his dick. Oh, how bam likes this view.

"Yeah, just like that, baby. You love sucking this cock, don't you?" Bam teased, Jaebum whining and nodding, mouth full of cock, and only wanting more. He sinks himself further, feeling the fully hard cock hit the back of his throat over and over. Jaebum hollowed his mouth, getting lost in the taste of cock and working his mouth on Bam. His gaze gets desperate and needy, and once Bam sees it, it stirs his playfulness. His grip on the black hair halts Jaebum from moving anymore, and he takes initiative. Holding Jaebum in place, Bam's hips thrust into the wet mouth. Jaebum relaxes his jaw and whines loudly around the cock fucking his mouth. He can feel Bam shove himself deeper down his throat, expanding with every thrust. The sounds of Jaebum's chokes fill the bathroom, half whines half choking, drool spilling out of his mouth as Bam facefucks him. The demon groans at the sight of Jaebum completely broken and writhing over his dick. It makes him feel alive. 

  
  


Bam's hands grip Jaebum's hair tighter and he fucks himself harder into the blissed-out boy.   
Bam thrusts become faster, the warm wet mouth around him feels so slippery, he can't help but use Jaebum as he pleases. Jaebum's whines continue, hands gripping into Bam's thighs, nails digging deep into his flesh. The way his throat is abused is making his cock throb, pre dripping into a pool on the tile floor. Jaebum is eager to please Bambam, waiting patiently for his release. Bam lets a pleasure-filled sigh out, pulling his dick from Jaebum's mouth. He strokes himself carefully, he didn't want to come just yet.

"Mouth open, tongue out. Make it look pretty," he commands, Jaebum instantly obliging. Bam's hands released his hair, strands messily in his face as his hands ball into fists on his knees and his mouth is open, tongue flattening itself out.

"Please..pleasepleaseplease-" Jaebum begged, tongue still out and waiting. Bam gazed at the fucked out mouth, letting out an airy laugh. Bam strokes himself faster, harder before tilting his head back with a deep groan. His hot seed spilled all over Jaebum's tongue and Jaebum answered with a happy moan. 

"Don't you- Don't you fucking swallow." He barks, his red eyes glowing into Jaebum as he watches his cum cover his tongue, his lips, his mouth. "You understand, baby?"

Jaebum nods, letting the cum spill over his lips and into his mouth, making sure to keep it. It was bitter, spicy, and sweet. The taste mingled on his tongue and Bam's cum covered Jaebum's lips, dripping down the human's chin as Jaebum closed his mouth at the last of Bam's seed. The demon is very pleased, leaning down to kiss those cum covered lips sensually. As he pushed his tongue inside, he tasted the cum-coated mouth, Jaebum moaning into the kiss, trying his hardest not to swallow. He wanted to be good, he was very in need of Bam's cock shoved into him at this point and was hoping it would be a reality. Bam pulls back, licking his cum off of his plump lips. His cock was still fully hard, and he didn't hesitate to place it in front of Jaebum's swollen lips.

"Now spit it back. Spit it all over my cock like a good whore." Jaebum was torn. He loved the taste of Bam's cum on his mouth and was hoping to be able to swallow it, But he complied. He leans over, letting the cum drip all over Bam's cock from the bottom of his dick, trailing the spit and cum right to the head.   
  
The mixture of spit and cum on his dick elicited a long moan from the demon's mouth. He laughed at the desperate look on Jaebum's face. He could tell how badly Jaebum was affected by his pheromones. Jaebum's hand hovered instantly over his small dick, stroking it for some kind of release as he awaited Bam's next actions. The incubus began rubbing the cum-spit mixture all over his dick, stroking and mixing it until his dick was a glossy sticky mess.

"Up. Stand up." Bam said, his foot kicking Jaebum's hand from his drooling cock. " _Did_ I say you could touch yourself? Don't piss me off, baby. We're having fun right?"

Jaebum whined, his fist going back to his knee. He shut his eyes, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure in his body at this moment made it hard to be complicit, all he wanted was to be filled and fucked. To feel something in his mouth or release, and when it was taken away he became desperate. He slumped into a deeper need and stayed stagnant. Bam's index finger lifted Jaebum's chin when he didn't receive an answer right away.

"I said...We're having fun, right?"

  
  


"Yes, Daddy," Jaebum uttered suddenly. Tears began to stream down his face as he nodded furiously. "Yes, yes..so much fun. Please please let me cum, please fuck me. please take me- "

Jaebum's whinny pleas and flushed face made Bam's cock twitch more. He was ready to fill Jaebum, and he could tell his toy was ready too. Bam's fingers snapped and the door to the stall opened. Bam's hand gripped Jaebum's head and tugged him, the human struggling to stand up fast enough, half dragged out as the incubus threw him against the sink softly.

"Bend over, hands on the sink. I want you to see how fucked out you look when I stretch your ass out."

Jaebum listens, hand gripping the sink tightly as he looks up in the mirror. He breathes softly, blinking a few times to concentrate on the mirror. His vision clears and he looks at himself. Flushed, dried tears, swollen lips...Jaebum looked at how he felt and he wanted Bam to do worse. He needed him to do worse. His hands left the sink, grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks. His needy eyes met Bam's in the mirror, his swollen cock twitching as he gazes fully at Bam's horns.

"Fuck me, Daddy." He whispered. Bam watched the display, Jaebum's ass fully presented for him. "Daddy, huh? You must really like that name." He responded, pushing Jaebum's hands away from the supple flesh. He grips and stretches it, kneading his ass as Bam spits, letting it drip and slide down Jaebum's crack and over his puckered hole.

  
Jaebum gasped as the hot saliva dripped down, leaning over and letting his hands grip the counter tightly. Bam held his cock against Jaebum's hole, teasing the tight warmth with his cock. The head rubbed slowly back and forth, the soft friction made small moans leaving Jaebum's lips.

"More.." Jaebum pleads, backing his ass up against Bam's dick. One of Bam's hands raised and slapped one of his cheeks. Jaebum digs his teeth into his bottom lip, holding back a whine as Bam kneads the flesh softly.

  
  


"Stand still," Bam murmured. "If you listen and behave, I'll give you exactly what you want." He dropped his cum slicked cock, a single finger pushing into Jaebum without any warning. Bam hums softly, pushing himself in slowly as Jaebum gasps at the sudden stretch. Bam slipping another one in, the two fingers slowly pumping inside. He curls them and roams inside until Jaebum makes a loud whine, hitting his prostate. He glances at the display in the mirror, Jaebum's head leaned over the counter. His breaths are heavy, body shaking. Every time his fingers rub over his spot, another little needy whine leaves Jaebum. As amused as Bam was at that moment, he wasn't one for foreplay. Especially when there were better things to do. He pulls his fingers out, taking another harsh slap to Jaebum's bottom. As he lines his cock into Jaebum, Jaebum pushes himself up. He grips the counter again and pants, the heat throughout his body burning as he pushes against Bam's cock. He doesn't warn Jaebum but instead pushes into him impatiently. 

The harsh burning pain mingled with Jaebum's pleasure and he let out a loud whine. He wasn't stretched properly and when Bam bottomed out, tears brimmed into his eyes. As soon as the tingly burning came, it left and was replaced with a warm tingling pleasure. His hips backed into Bambam, and his moans became louder. Jaebum's vision is cloudy, but the feeling of the incubus' fat cock deep inside him is all that he can pay attention to. 

"Don't that feel good, Jaebummie?" Bam asks, pulling back some, and pushing back in. 

"Mmmm..yes, daddy. Yes, it does." He says breathlessly, a wide smile on his face as he feels his dick deep inside him. Bam's hand grips Jaebum's hips and he begins thrusting. Bam's hips roll into Jaebum's hole and he lets a pleasure-filled laugh out, groaning at how wet and easy it is for his dick to slide and fuck Jaebum. The more he fucked him, the more Jaebum's hole stretched, and the more the human's moans got louder. Jaebum loved being fucked by the incubus, and then watching Bam in the mirror fucking him was intense. The way Bam's eyes were transfixed on Jaebum's ass, made him feel like a slut. It made him feel so good to be touched and fucked again, even if it was a one night stand on Halloween with a demon.

Once Bam's pace got nice and rhythmic, he pulled out, quickly pulling Jaebum off the sink and against the stall door. Jaebum looked from the mirrors as Bam wrapped Jaebum's legs around Bam's waist and the incubus slipped himself back in quickly, wanting to continue the friction he was feeling inside of Jaebum's ass. Jaebum’s head banged against the door, his vision clear enough to see from the mirror that Bam was fucking him again, watching Bam’s hip snapping into him. The friction sends another wave through Jaebum, his eyes shutting as he focuses on how deep Bam is hitting into him. With each thrust, it gets more and more unbearable for Jaebum to not come. Jaebum loved every feeling of Bam's cock thrusting into him, stretching him more and more each time. He wanted more, the mixed feeling of heat and pleasure coursing through his body was making him delirious. His head banged against the stall harder, his mouth wide open as he released his whiny moans through the men's bathroom. Bam's breathy moans got deeper, and so did his cock, snapping his hips harder into the wet warmth.

"Fuck, Jaebum..you're such a nice little hole aren't you?" he asked, shoving himself deeper. Jaebum nodded his head, a desperate whine leaving his mouth as he clenched harder around the dick inside him. Bam's movement had stopped and Jaebum was confused as to why.

"Please, keep..keep going. Don't stop-'' Jaebum pleaded as his body shook, begging for that sweet friction to return, to quell the warm sensation through his body. Bam stood there, deep inside him, and watched. Jaebum shuts his eyes and bangs his head again, body trembling and sloppy moans begging for him.

"F-fuck...fuck- fuck me. I never had a dick that felt like yours- you're so fucking big and it's stretching more so much-"

"You like being stretched, baby?" Bambam teased, pulling himself out for a soft reprieve before lunging back in, bottoming out and Jaebum replying with another loud whine. The tears began to stream again and he begged more. The incoherent pleads sounded so sweet to Bam's ears, but before he could continue his relentless attack on Jaebum's ass, the bathroom door swung open.

Jaebum, too far gone and delirious to care, was stuck there, crying and begging in a daze and Bam clicked his tongue, his attention to the open door.

Jinyoung stepped in slowly, a soft chuckle in his throat as he stepped into the bathroom. He was taking off his shirt, his lower half already exposed and on full display. As he dropped his shirt, a pair of horns identical to Bam's graced his forehead. On his backside was a long black tail, a black spade at the end. Jinyoung leaned against the wall as the door closes behind him. Bam smirked, eyeing the other incubus up and down.

"How nice of you to join us, Jinyoung. Did pouring shots get too boring for you?"

Jinyoung's tail slithered up to his hard cock, wrapping around it and moving up and down the shaft slowly. His cock wasn't as thick or long as Bam's, but it was bigger than Jaebum's. Jaebum had calmed himself down enough to glance over, seeing Jinyoung in his true form. He looked down at the bartender's cock and felt himself lick his lips.

"It's dead out there, and you both sounded like you were having a great time. Do you have room for one more?" 

Bam smirks with a deep thrust into Jaebum. "Maybe we could figure something out."   
  
Jinyoung walks over, his tail stimulating his cock. As he gets closer to them he takes Jaebum's chin in his hand and kisses him. It's different from Bam. It's slow and filthy, the tongue pushing through Jaebum's lips like an unexpected guest and tasting everything that he can. "Mmm, you know how long I've been wanting to kiss you, Jaebum? To see you like this? Desperate and crying? A good little slut who only wants cock?" Jaebum's returning the kiss sloppily as Bam continues fucking Jaebum's hole recklessly. Jinyoung moves behind them, slipping behind Jaebum and leaving kisses on any exposed piece of skin he can. His tail drops from his cock, Bam glaring at Jinyoung with an annoyed expression as his Tail whips around and smacks Bam's rear. Jinyoung gives the other incubus a wink, holding onto Jaebum's waist until Bam stops. He's a little peeved to be walked in on, but he knows if they both play with Jaebum, it's beneficial to them both. Jinyoung waits until Bam has stopped fully and pulled out, a frustrated Jaebum crying and squirming beneath the two of them.

"Are you ready?" Jinyoung asked, lining his cock to Jaebum's hole, feeling his head brush against Bam's. Bam gasped at the touch and gets more excited for what's to come. 

"Let's go." Bam murmurs and the two incubi push inside. It's harsh and relentless, Jaebum's head tilting back, a relieved moan as he feels himself being stretched more. They go deeper and deeper till they're as far as possible. Jaebum's grip on Bambam's waist is weakening, his legs go limp. The two thrust in unison, Jaebum's wet and hot hole clenching and swallowing them. Bam moves closer, making it easier for Jaebum to be held and the two of them to fuck him nice and rough. Jaebum wraps his arms around Bam's neck, Jinyoung finding a nice spot on Jaebum's neck to latch onto, biting down and sucking at his flesh. Jaebum's moans and whines are right next to Bam's mouth, Bam panting right back to him. His eyes roam up to the curved horns, curiosity making him grab hold of one of Bam's horns in awe.

Bam jolted and the loudest moan he made that night leaves his mouth as his horn is touched. Jaebum takes note, grabbing the horn tighter. His mouth misses something inside it, his achy cock throbbing as he gave the horns more attention. He nestles himself in the incubus's hair and inhales the smell of sweat and cinnamon. The thrusts of the two of them inside him left him speechless and lost in his lewd thoughts. Jaebum pants into Bam's hair. He wants to cum and wants them to cum on him. Jaebum wants his already gaping hole filled more, he's sure he can take more. Jaebum's lips brush up against the demon's horn, Bam releasing another moan that fills the bathroom and it sounds so sweet against Jaebum's ears.

"Do it again, Jaebummie. That's where he's sensitive." Jinyoung whispers, his hips picking up to match Bam's pace, the two of them fucking Jaebum's ass with ease. Jinyoung's teeth sink into his Jaebum neck, and he sucks harder. The action entices Jaebum on, His lips kissing the base of Bam's horns. He's sloppy, half kissing half sucking as his mouth roams up more and Bam's thrust get faster. His tongue roamed and lapped up and down the warm horn in his mouth. It's not Bam's cock, but it's warm and salty. As he enjoys the taste, switching to his other horn, he feels an ache in his stomach, he needed to cum.

"So fucking close-" Jaebum murmured in the mess of moans between him and Bam, Jinyoung slowly moving a hand down to hold onto Jaebum's dick. Jinyoung smiled at how easily Jaebum's cock fit in his hand.

"Oh it's so small- You have such a cute cock, don't you Jaebum?" Jinyoung teased and squeezed, the dribbling pre-cum slicking his hand up and making it easier for him to jack Jaebum off.

The sudden addition of pleasure was welcomed and Jaebum did not last long. The feeling rushed over him and after a few pumps of Jinyoung's hand, his mouth was screaming against the horn, cum spilling all over Jinyoung's firm grip. Jaebum moved his mouth from the horn, sharing the loud orgasmic screams leaving his voice hoarse. Jinyoung and Bam continued, Bam becoming a horny and pent up mess of his own. He thrust a few more times erratically, his dick brushing harsher against Jinyoung's.    
  
Jinyoung's eyes roll back as he lets Bam fuck into Jaebum, stopping his thrusts in favor of getting off on the friction of Bam's cock against his. Bam goes faster and faster until a string of curses leaves his mouth. He came into Jaebum in large globs, covering his insides with cum. With every stream of cum Jaebum whines happily, feeling the warmth inside of him. Jinyoung watches Bam's face, the shut eyes, the way he bites down on his lips, and twitches as he cums more into Jaebum.

"I haven't seen you come that much in a while. I see you're enjoying yourself." Jinyoung teases, Bam pulling out and gently letting Jaebum down, holding him as he falls into his arms. Bam rolls his eyes at Jinyoung, his hand petting Jaebum's messy locks. Jaebum is a panting, whiny mess. Everything becomes less hazy, and he feels his clarity slowly residing.

"It's fun when you're fucking someone so needy." Bam laughs. He lets Jaebum go, letting him fall ungracefully to the floor. Jaebum doesn't catch himself, his body aches all over. The floor hurts on impact but the cool feel of the tiles soothe his aches for a moment.

Bam's foot steps on top of Jaebum's ass, watching the stream of cum drip from the stretched hole. He admires his work from afar but Jinyoung finds it a waste. The incubus's mouth waters, kneeling behind Jaebum and sighing. "Bambam's you're so wasteful."

Jinyoung props Jaebum's legs so his ass is in the air, back slightly arched. When his tongue laps at the quivering, cum covered hole, Jaebum moans once again and feels the warm wave return slowly. Jinyoung cleans his soft ass, licking the rim thoroughly and leaving kisses on his ass cheeks. His tongue dips into him, his mouth latching around Jaebum's hole. He sucks and slurps and hums happily, tasting his companion's cum on someone else. Jaebum's hips back into Jinyoung, pushing the cum out and into his mouth. Soft moans were all Jaebum could muster, holding himself back from cumming for so long, the orgasm from earlier pushing him over the edge. As Jinyoung relinquishes Jaebum's ass, he licks his lips clean of cum. Jinyoung helps Jaebum up, Jaebum's holding onto him and kissing his lips hungrily. Jinyoung kisses Jaebum again, his tail wriggling in excitement. He was surprised Jaebum would be this easy to break.

"He's still needy, Bammie. You think you got another round in you?" Jinyoung asks.   
Bam watches the two of them, how much enjoyment he had eating him out, how much care Jinyoung takes into helping him up. Jinyoung's fingers brush the hair out of Jaebum's face as he gazes into Jaebum's fucked out face with a warm smile. "Jaebummie, you want more don't you?" Jinyoung asks, keeping him soft and deeply again.

  
  


Jaebum nods incessantly, fighting between going under again or clearing his head. His cock is once again hard from Jinyoung's rimming, and in the corner of his view, he can tell that it affected Bam just as well, his cock hard and twitching in the air. "...M-more." Jaebum whines. His lips pressed into Jinyoung's without hesitation, and Jinyoung smiles into Jaebum's kiss. The two kiss deeply, sensually as Bam creeps behind Jaebum. He takes a hold of Jaebum's arm and locks him into a full nelson, his erection slowly pushing inside of Jaebum more. Jaebum jumps from the sudden restraining position but moans into Jinyoung's mouth as he's stuffed stuffed stuffed to the brim with Bam's cock once again.

The pace isn't as fast as before, it's slow and deep as Bam inhales, pulls his hips back, and exhales, slamming himself into Jaebum. Jinyoung is so very preoccupied with the taste of Jaebum's mouth, his hands tangled gently into his long hair and tongue exploring every part of Jaebum he can.

Jinyoung was an incubus, just like Bam, but his methods were the polar opposite of Bambam. He was careful, passionate, willing to please. This is what Bam loved most about Jinyoung. He'd take the reigns, fuck someone to the point of no return and Jinyoung would pick them back up and put the pieces back in place and they both were satisfied in the end.

Jinyoung's tail wiggled about, sliding up Jaebum's leg. Jinyoung pushes against Jaebum, still kissing him, his hands sliding onto his waist. His tail snags around his cock and wraps around Jaebum's along the way. It's gentle, coiling around their hardened erections and sliding up and down, stroking them. Jinyoung's tail felt warm and slick against Jaebum's cock, the two actions coming together in unison and instigated the burning pleasure growing in his lower stomach.

  
Jinyoung's hand reaches over, pulling Bam's hips into Jaebum harder. "Baby, keep going, just like that- such a good pace." He says to Bam. The full nelson grip softens, Bam grinding his hips into Jaebum instead of snapping into his hips wildly like before. Jaebum's head leans back and he sighs happily, the familiar feeling of pleasure washing over him in steady waves. Jinyoung's tail tightens but keeps a moderate pace on the two cocks. Jinyoung breaks the kiss, kissing Jaebum's cheeks tenderly, and sighs softly, the growing happiness in Jaebum's expression leaves Jinyoung feeling rejuvenated. He smirks, leaning into those lips once more, draining Jaebum as much as Bam did, but softly.

Bam knew he wouldn't last long, Jaebum's wet hole felt so perfect against him, the lingering cold spit on his horns sending goosebumps all over his body. Jinyoung's kiss gets a little more desperate, the movement of his tail becoming faster. He could sense it, in the way that Jaebum's body was quivering and the rising volume of his moans. Jaebum's shuts his eyes, trying to form a warning of some kind but it fails. His cock twitches against Jinyoung's, cum dribbling out and onto his tail and the two cocks. Jinyoung tightens the grip at the feeling of Jaebum's cum and gasps silently, cumming along with Jaebum, his longer cock squirting and spilling a long trail of cum, covering Jaebum's cock. Jaebum nuzzles his head against Bam's as much as he can, breathlessly asking him to cum.

"Cum..cum daddy, please. Cum in me again." Bam didn't know why Jaebum's request made him weak in the knees as it did but he came as soon as the words were uttered, burying his dick into Jaebum deeply. He came once again, filling Jaebum as much as before. He releases his grip and sighs loudly, catching his breath as much as possible.

  
As he lets go of Jaebum, he holds him from behind firmly. Jaebum's head lulled back onto his shoulder and his eyes fluttered shut as he became exhausted and fully spent. Bam looks at Jaebum and then at Jinyoung. He's still catching his breath but he cracks his neck, his eye landing on Jinyoung. His cum laced tail is traveling to his mouth and Jinyoung's tongue darts out, licking the cum off, his eyes meeting Bam's.

"You have a soft spot for this one, hm?" Bam asks, holding the sleeping Jaebum in his arms. Jinyoung gave the incubus a shrug, trying to play off the accusation. Unfortunately, the growing flush on his cheeks gave it away. "You can't fool me, Jinyoung. four hundred years and I can read you like an open book, haha."

"It's like I told you at the bar, Bam. He got his heart hurt. He needed some attention and we needed-"

"A good fuck." Bam finishes his sentence with a satisfied grin. Jinyoung snaps his finger, fully dressing the three men again. He steps over to Bam, taking Jaebum from him. "What are you going to do with him?" Bam asked, watching Jinyoung carry the sleeping man over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take care of him, want to join me?"

-

Jaebum's eyes shot open, the first thing he feels is sore. He tries to move his hips and it's no good. His hands roam his bed, the sound of morning traffic and birds echoing out of his open window. Once he's able to grasp his phone, he checks the date and time. November first, 8:00 am. He places his phone on his stomach and sighs. Last night was a dream, right? He probably got shit-faced and blacked out and just had an intense, lively dream about the best fuck of his life. Right. Of course. He inhales and smells a faint smell of something spicy and sweet. He turns his head, the smell is coming from his pillow. He tries to disregard the scent, and opens his socials, performing his usual scrolls. His notifications were buzzing and he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't posted anything new lately. He checks his Instagram page, a new post from last night was uploaded. Jaebum presses it and a lump in his throat forms. He's in bed with what appears to be Bam and his Bartender, Jinyoung. They're both kissing either cheek of a sleeping Jaebum, and they both have horns. There's nothing in the description except a heart. As he sits up, he examines his room. On his nightstand is a folded piece of paper with a heart drawn on it. He swallows hard and opens the note, a phone number is written along with a note:

"If you want company~ <3 Don't hesitate to call."

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
